Pokemon: Delta
by 11JJ11
Summary: Delta waves is the most powerful force in the Pokemon world, but being exposed to them can have horrible effects... After vanishing ten years ago, Ethan Ketchum finds himself returning to Pallet Town. His wife is overjoyed to see him, but Ash.. The years of his absents has only left hatred in his son's heart. The bitterness only increases as they find them on a journey together.
1. Chapter 1 - The Return

**Hello everyone, I decided to start another fanfiction. I was unsure if I should or not, since I already have two active stories, but I really wanted to do this one. I promise I won't favor one story and I'll keep uploading chapters for all three of these stories.**

**This first chapter may seemed a bit rush, well not rushed. Everything just happens suddenly. This is because I don't want to take fifteen chapters to start the plot, just straight into the story. So enjoy chapter one of Pokemon Delta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Something to note about this story, the time frame is a bit different than the anime. In the anime it is shown that all of Ash's journey has taken place when he was ten, but for the sake of the story that's not what happened.<strong>

**This story takes place a few months after his Kalos journey, and Ash is fourteen. So all of the adventures from Kanto to Kalos took four years instead of him managing to do them in less than a year. When he got home from Kalos Ash decided to take a break from traveling, and often helps Gary and Oak out at the lab, like it is shown in this chapter. Though sometimes helping can result in a lack of sleep...**

* * *

><p>"Sir, we are still unable to locate Project 24E-D."<p>

"So you're saying that you've given up?" A cold voice replied.

"N-no Sir! We h-haven't!"

"Then why are you bothering reporting failure?"

"I- I- I-"

"Find him, _then _report. I don't know why you're bothering otherwise."

"Yes Sir..."

"Remember, if he enters Delta mode he'll be nearly unstoppable, do not allow him to."

"Yes Sir."

The man smirked as the footsteps faded away.

* * *

><p>Gary Oak jerked awake, how long had he been asleep? He quickly sat up, trying to make out his surroundings, everything was black. His heart beat rose for a moment, then fell again as he heard the sound of lapping water.<p>

Gary reached up and pulled the goggles back over his eyes and flipped a switch. The night vision goggles provided a green and black view of his surroundings. He fumbled for a few papers sighing, Gramps wouldn't be to please with this, falling asleep on the job.

The night was quiet, with the noises being the lake water lapping up against the shore and the wind blowing through the trees. Gary rubbed his head, Professor Oak wanted him to keep watch for any water Pokemon that might be awake at night, so he could make a list of nocturnal Pokemon, but so far nothing. Then again it didn't help that he had been asleep for who-knows how long.

Gary felt himself slipping off again, so he took to messing with the night vision goggles in hopes of staying awake.

_Fshhwww..._

Gary froze.

_Fshwww..._

There it was again, the sound of something moving through the underbrush. It sounded heavy, and like it was dragging something, probably its feet, _or maybe its prey._ Gary let out a shudder at this thought, reaching for a Pokeball.

_Fshwww... Shwwfsh... fshwwwsh..._

Creature paused, and now seemed to be slowly making its way towards the lake. Gary couldn't make it out, even with the night vision goggles. The creature didn't move for several minutes, like it was waiting, then-

_Shwwfsww..._

It stumbled forward, and Gary could now make out its shape. It was large, seven, maybe eight feet tall. It was hunched over, and Gary could tell it had thick muscles. A fighting-type maybe? Whatever it was, he did not know what kind of Pokemon it was.

The creature then dropped something onto the ground with a _thud_. Then went onto all fours and took a long drink. Gary could now make out a long row of spikes running down its back.

The thing it dropped began to move, pushing itself onto two legs. It was tall and skinny, a Lopunny? Maybe a Hitmonchan? It limped towards the lake, cupping its hands, taking a drink. Pokemon didn't drink like that...

A human.

Gary's surprise rose, along with his suspicion, was it a trainer? Then what was he doing on his grandfather's property? A criminal perhaps? But then again he seemed to be limping, was he hurt?

"Who's there?" Gary called, and the silhouettes of the man and Pokemon stiffened, and Pokemon pulled the man closer, "This is private property, you're trespassing!"

"Please, sir, help," The man wheezed, and his Pokemon snarled, "We were attacked... My leg, I can barely walk..."

"Umbreon, use Flash," Gary said releasing his Umbreon, and the yellow ring on the dark-type Eeveelution lit up, and Gary took off his goggles.

The man was squinting in Umbreon's light. He had messy raven black hair and pale skin. He was taller than Gary, and had visible muscles. Despite that he looked weak, a twisted ankle, shaking hands, and sunken eyes. Lake water dripped down his face, and he was leaning on his Pokemon for support.

The Pokemon was a Feraligatr, snarling at Gary aggressively, and the man held up his hand to calm it as Gary approached, "Are you okay sir?" Gary asked, "My house isn't far from here."

"I do not want to be a burden," The man said, "But I am lost, and my leg... is there a hospital around here...?" He coughed, looking to Gary desperately, but wearily.

Gary shook his head, "Two towns over, I can take you to one in the morning. For now come to my place, my grandfather might be able to help too," Gary walked over to the man's side, offering his arm. The man let go of the Feraligatr as Gary supported him.

"Bless you, sir," The man rasped.

Gary nodded, leading the man forward, ignoring the death stare the Feraligatr was giving him. The managed to go perhaps five steps, then the man suddenly collapsed into Gary's arms, out cold. Gary struggled to support all of the weight, luckily the Feraligatr pulled the man off Gary, "He's got a fever," Gary muttered, feeling the man's head, "No wonder why he's so weak."

"Bre?" Umbreon looked at the man in concern.

"Trust me," Gary looked at the Feraligatr, "I'm not going to hurt your trainer," And Gary released his Electivire. The Feraligatr reluctantly allowed Electivire to take the man into his arms. Umbreon aimed his light back towards the forest, and Gary began lead the group back towards the lab.

* * *

><p>"Bulba! Bulba! Bulbasaur saur!" A certain Bulbasaur sat on a desk, poking his trainer's head. His trainer was slumped in the chair, his head resting on desk, using scattered papers as a makeshift pillow.<p>

Bulbasaur retracted his vines, looking at Ash disapprovingly. The Bulbasaur grabbed his Ash's fallen hat and set it on his head. It sat askew on the raven colored hair, and Bulbasaur sighed.

"Chaa~" Curled up on the couch was a Pikachu, who let out a huge yawn, stretching. He sat up, blinking, then smiled at the Bulbasaur's attempts to awaken their trainer, "Pikachu-pika!" Pikachu leapt off the couch and joined the Bulbasaur on the desk.

"Bulbasaur bulbasaur suar," He replied, gesturing to the sleeping boy with a sigh.

"Pika Pikapi! Pikachu pika chupi chu~!" Pikachu called, waving his paw in front of Ash's face, only to be responded with a snore, "Pika," Pikachu shook his head.

"Well boys," A jolly voice said, "I think a Thunderbolt would wake him up," The two Pokemon turned to look at Professor Oak, who was leaning in the doorway, "It is sunrise, and he said he'd go get Gary at sunrise. And just like with Ash, I'm sure Gary's fast asleep, youth these days."

Pikachu and Bulbasaur grinned at each other, and Pikachu's cheeks began to spark, and released a Thunderbolt straight at Ash. Ash let out a yelp, and sat straight up in his seat, eyes darting about, and his eyes finally resting on Pikachu.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Ash shouted, his hair all frizzled from the Thunderbolt, and Pikachu and Bulbasaur began to laugh, "Hey- it's not funny! I-"

"Calm down Ash," Oak chuckled, "I told him to."

"_You what?!"_

"Well," Oak said, gathering up the papers Ash had been sleeping on, "You were using these papers as a pillow when you were supposed to be organizing them. You also said that you'd be up before sunrise so you could go fetch Gary."

Ash glanced outside, where the sun was peeking over the horizon, and he muttered, "Fine, you're reasoning is right, but the Thunderbolt was still unnecessary," Ash repositioned his hat and grabbed his bag, "Come on Pikachu," He pointed to his shoulder, "Let's go get Gary."

Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder, still grinning, "Pikapika!"

"It's five in the morning... Why did I agree to help out at the lab?" Ash muttered, opening the lab door that lead outside, "Agh!" Ash leapt back in surprise as an Umbreon bolted into the lab, "That's Gary's Umbreon," Ash noted as Umbreon ran over to Professor Oak.

"Breon umbre!" Umbreon whined, ramming his head into Professor Oak's leg, "Eon!"

"What's up Umbreon? Is Gary okay?" Professor Oak frowned.

"Gramps? Gramps are you there?" Gary called, and Ash looked back outside. Gary was making his way across the field, with his Electivire and a Feraligatr, "Gramps, I need you!"

"He's in here," Ash said as Gary approached, "What's up?"

"I found this man out in the woods, he's in really bad shape!" Gary panted, "He's unconscious right now."

Professor Oak joined Ash at the door, where they could see the man in the Electivire's arms. Blood ran down his leg, and he was painfully thin and pale, "Quickly bring him in," Professor Oak said in an urgent tone, "Bulbasaur, go get some ointment, Pikachu, fetch me some bandages."

Pikachu leapt off Ash's shoulder and joined Bulbasaur to go and gather supplies. Electivire slipped into the lab, still carrying the man. The Feraligatr on the other hand was too large to fit, it took one look at Professor Oak, then curled up in the shade of the lab.

"Is that Feraligatr okay?" Ash asked, "Look at the coloring," The Feraligatr did look different. Its blue scales were dull, and instead of bright red spikes, it had a row of brown ones. He also had sand-coloring under his jaw and on his chest instead of the yellow most Feraligatrs had.

Professor Oak instructed Electivire to lay the man on the table, "I'll take a look at him later, this man needs attention right now."

"Well, at least its calm now," Gary said, glancing at Feraligatr, "Earlier it looked like he wanted to tear me to shreds."

Bulbasaur and Pikachu came back into the room with the requested supplies, and Professor Oak accepted them, "Thank you two."

Ash and Gary watched as Professor Oak began to clean out the man's leg, "I hope that he'll be okay," Ash said, yawning. He had only gotten three hours of sleep last night.

"Don't worry, Gramps actually studied human medicine for a while, then he decided he'd rather work with Pokemon. I'm sure he'll get him stable," Gary replied, returning his Electivire to a Pokeball.

They watched Professor Oak work in silence.

"There," Professor Oak said, as he finished wrapping up the man's leg, "Luckily it wasn't infected, and the fever should go down with some rest and the medication I gave him. Besides the leg, the worse thing is that he's very malnourished, I don't know if he's had a proper meal in a while. Gary, go get some water for him for when he wakes up, Ash, let's go look at his Feraligatr."

"Gator," The Feraligatr sat up as Professor Oak came outside, looking worried.

"Don't worry, your trainer will be just fine. He needs rest right now," Professor Oak said, and the Feraligatr nodded, "But I'm going to have a look at you now, okay?" Professor Oak approached the Feraligatr, who held still. The professor peered into its eyes, ears, mouth, and then finally studied the dullness of at its scales, and the brown spikes.

"Fera," The Feraligatr rumbled uncertainly.

"Hmm," Professor Oak pulling back from the Pokemon, "He looks just fine to me. The strange coloring may just be his natural coloring, sort of like the Pokemon that live nearby Professor Ivy's place," Professor Oak concluded.

"Pika!" Pikachu approached the Feraligatr, which stared down at at him, "Cha!" Pikachu waved. The Feraligatr slumped back to the ground, obviously it was very tired.

"Well, let's go back inside, I'm going to call for a doctor, just in case I missed something," Professor Oak said.

"You coming Pikachu?" Ash asked, but the mouse shook his head, pointing to the Feraligatr, "Okay," And he joined Oak inside where Gary was trying to calm down the man, who had woken up.

"Calm down sir, do you remember me? I found you outside, you're at my grandfather's place," Gary was kneeling next to the man. His eyes were darting around, clearly panicked, "Sir, do you remember me?"

"Y-yes," He stuttered after a moment, and the man glanced around the lab, "W-where's Feraligatr?"

"He's outside," Professor Oak said, approaching the man, "He's okay."

The man turned to look at Professor Oak, studying him with his gray eyes. The man blinked several times, then said uncertainly, "... Samuel?"

Professor paused, "Yes, my name is Samuel, but most people know me as Professor Oak."

The man paled, then whispered, "Pallet Town?"

Professor Oak looked at him curiously, "Yes, we're in Pallet Town."

The man just sat there, disbelief in his eyes. Professor Oak grabbed a glass of water that Gary brought over, and handed it to the man. The man just stared at the water, and he looked up at Professor Oak, his eyes hopeful, but the word he uttered was the very last thing Ash expected him to say.

"Delia?"

Ash flinched in surprise at hearing his mother's name being spoken by the man. Ash stared at him, but the man was only looking at Professor Oak.

"Yes... She lives here..." Professor Oak said, turning back to the man, looking just as surprised as Ash, "Do you know her or... or..." Professor Oak looked at the man, recognition flashing in his eyes, "Wait... _Ethan?_ Ethan is that you?"

The man, nodded, "Y-yes."

"Oh my... Ethan..." Professor Oak stared at the man, Ethan. He then said, without looking away from the man, "Ash, go get your mother."

"What? It's five in the morning!" Ash cried, and Ethan shifted his gaze to Ash. Perhaps if Ash wasn't so tired he would have recognized Ethan's name, "Besides, she's asleep."

"Ash, go get her now," His tone sounded final.

"Yes sir," Ash muttered, turning and heading out the door, "Ethan..." He muttered, trying to think of where he'd heard it before.

* * *

><p>Samuel Oak just stared at Ethan, unsure of what to say. How long has it been since he'd last saw him?<p>

"Professor, I'm back," Ash said, entering the lab, with his half asleep mother behind him.

"Samuel, Ash said you needed me, what's going on?" Delia asked, concern in her voice. Mr. Mime was looking around curiously.

Professor Oak turned back towards her, unsure of what to say. How would she react? So he simply stepped aside, allowing her to see Ethan.

Ethan lifted his head, looking at Delia, and she took a step back. Ethan's gray eyes flashed sadly, and his mouth opened, but he didn't say anything.

Ash glanced between him mother and Ethan, would did he know... her...

_Ethan_. Ash thought, eyes widening as re finally recognized the name. It woke him up like a slap to the face, or maybe like a Thunderbolt. Ash stared at Ethan as several bluring memories surfaced, one standing out more than the others.

**Flashback**

"_Don't you worry kiddo, I'll be back real soon!" The man said, looking down at the young child in his arms._

_The four-year-old giggled in his father's grip, "You promise?"_

"_I promise Ash," The man said, planting a small kiss on the boy's head, handing Ash back to Delia. He looked at his wife and son, hesitating, then said, "You two- stay safe."_

_Delia looked at him, with the same uncertainty she had been feeling the last few days, "Are sure you're okay Ethan, you've seem nervous for the last few days. Maybe you should stay home from this trip."_

_The four-year-old Ash looked at his father in complete shock, "Nervous? Daddy's scared!?"_

_Ethan chuckled, "Not even Rayquaza himself can scare me kiddo," Ruffling his hair, "And don't you forget that!" He then focused his attention back to Delia, his eyes soften, "I'll be back dear, I promise."_

_He grabbed his bag, took one last look at the small house, then slipped out into the cold morning without another word_

_Ash began to play with his mother's necklace, not realizing that would be the last time he would see his father._

**End Flashback**

"I'm back Delia," Ethan whispered, tears forming, "Just like I promised..."

Delia rocked back and forth, hand in her mouth, unsure of what to do, then with a sob she rushed forward, embracing him, "Ethan," She kept muttering over and over, "Ethan."

Ash was rooted to the spot, he could only stare as his two parents embraced. _Ten years..._ He thought bitterly, _Ten long years..._

Ash turned to leave, rushing out the door. Pikachu saw him and frowned, racing after him. "Pikapi?" Pikachu called as he came outside after Ash.

"Oh. Hi Pikachu," Ash said, stuffing his hands in his pockets with a sigh.

"Chu?" Ash looked completely blank, only confusion written on the fourteen-year-old's face.

Ash looked at Pikachu as leaped onto Ash shoulder, "I... I don't know..." Ash muttered, anger entering his voice, "I just don't know!" Ash collapsed on a rock.

"Pikapi pikachu chupi pika," Pikachu said, "Pika pikachu?"

"Yes, I do know Ethan," Ash muttered, "He's... he's my father."

"Pika!"

Ash rubbed his head, "I just don't know what to think... I mean, it's just suddenly, poof he's here! Poof- after ten years. _Ten freaking years!" _Ash shouted, startling Pikachu.

"Pikapi..."

* * *

><p>"Ethan..." Delia whispered, breaking out of their embrace, "What... what happened?" A bit a hurt entered her voice, "Where were you?"<p>

Ethan lowered his head, and Gary stepped forward, "I found him out in the woods, Ms. Ketchum," Gary said, "Injured and lost, he said that he was attacked."

"Delia...?" Ethan asked, and she looked at him, "Can I talk to you? Alone...?"

"Come on Gary," Professor Oak said, steering his grandson out of the room, Bulbasaur and Mr. Mime right behind them. The door shut, leaving the reunited couple alone.

They sat in silence for a minute, Delia turned away, her excitement from seeing Ethan gone, now replaced with confusion and suspicion. She was happy to see him, yes, but why... Why did he leave? Why did he come back now?

"Delia... I-" Ethan began, but she cut him off.

"Where were you Ethan?" She asked again, her harshness causing him to flinch, "It's been ten years."

"Delia, I've been-"

"Do you know how much you've missed?! You missed everything!" She was getting worked up, even surprised herself by her sudden anger, "You've missed Ash's childhood! You missed his tenth birthday, his first Pokemon! His first journey! His first capture, his first badge! His first win... his first league... his first... his first everything! Not just his first steps, but everything after that too!" She closed her eyes, panting, "And the whole time... I've been alone! You just vanished! Ten years, no contact from you whatsoever! You just left us!"

"Delia... please... listen to me..." He coughed.

"What?" The coldness still lingered in her voice.

"Delia, I... I regret every moment I was gone. You were right, I should have stayed that night... I thought I'd be safer if I left, I thought you and Ash would be safer to..." Tears fell down his cheeks, "Delia, I didn't leave. I was taken."

"Taken...?" She muttered.

"Abducted. I've been held captive for the last ten years," He said, and Delia turned to face him, "When I left I was planning to set a fake trail for them to follow... So then I could return home to you and Ash... But they... They found me before I could return. Delia what I've been though... I don't know how I can sleep at night."

Delia was staring at him, "W-who? Who did this? What did they do? Why?"

Ethan shut his eyes, "This information cannot leave this room, understand?"

Delia nodded, glancing at the door, then sat down in front of Ethan.

* * *

><p>Delia could only stare at Ethan as he finished his story. He was shaking, fear outlined in his eyes, tears falling, "I-if you don't believe me, then look at my Pokemon... They're permanently marked..."<p>

"E-ethan... Here I was yelling at you... I can't believe that- that-" She hiccupped, "I'm sorry," She began to cry, "I didn't try looking for you! I thought you left me! And here you were..." She began sobbing into Ethan's arms, "I'm so sorry..."

"I love you Delia."

"I love you too, Ethan."

"Delia, this is very important, you cannot tell anyone of this, okay?" Ethan said.

"But, people need to know, the police could-"

He finished her sentence, "-could do nothing. The best course of action is to stay quiet, okay?" He sounded serious, and Delia found herself nodding, "Thank you," He whispered, relief in his voice "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of this chapter, should I continue this story?<strong>

**The reason why Ash is upset is mostly because the sudden arrival of his father is hard for him to take in. And also the fact that his father just left for no apparent reason for ten years, then just shows up out of the blue.**

**I'm excited to introduce the rest of Ethan's Pokemon, they're... interesting. I'm also want to say what happened during those ten years... but you'll have to see!**

**-JJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm... This chapter was interesting to write. I never really written a story like this, usually my stories are more adventure and filled with action. So far this one has been a bit more personal with the characters. Its been fun doing it, although this story will pick up a bit in action later on of course!**

* * *

><p><em>Mom-<em>

_I'm at Professor Oak's again for today._

_I'll be back later, probably eat lunch here too,_

_so don't worry about me. If I'm not home for_

_dinner then leave it in the fridge._

_-Ash_

Delia sighed as she read over the hastily written note, and set it aside next to the five similar notes that Ash had left every morning this week. After two notes she had learned that the "ifs" really meant "when", and the "don't worries" were only starting to make her worry. She had barely seen Ash all week, and when she did it was a quick "Hello," or "See you later."

"He's gone again, I take it?" Delia turned to see Ethan walking stiffly into the kitchen. His leg had healed rather quickly, but he wasn't completely mobile yet.

Delia nodded towards the note, "Yes, I don't understand why though. He was never like this before, but now he's just... Well, you know."

Ethan sat down, letting out a small sigh, "Well, something's bothering him."

"Then why doesn't talk to me about it? If he just runs off I can't help him with it," Delia said, stressed, and Ethan chuckled, "What?"

"He's fourteen," Ethan said, "He's just not going to run to mama," Then he added in a softer tone, "No offence."

"None taken," Delia said cooly, turning back towards the kitchen.

"Hey, don't be like that," Ethan said, standing, "I'm just saying, I was fourteen once, and a boy as well. Maybe girls talk things out more, but at his age, he'll just keep it all inside. Trust me."

"You don't know him," Delia replied, pulling out a pot, "He always talks to me about things. If something really is bothering him he'll come to me," She sounded uncertain.

"Not to be rude Delia," Ethan said, "But I don't think he will. He's stressed, and I'm guessing that it's my fault."

"Ethan, don't be hard on yourself! It's not you that's stressing him out," Delia said.

Ethan raised an eyebrow, "Was he like this before I came?" He asked, and Delia said nothing, "I don't think that he likes me that much."

"No, that's not it..." Delia said, "He's... just not use to you. He'll warm up eventually Ethan, but I know he doesn't hate you."

Ethan looked out the window, "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>"So, how's life been treating you?" Gary asked Ash as they made their way across the clearing, trying to break the awkward silence that hung between them.<p>

Ash shrugged, kneeling down, pulling up one of the hidden camera, and add them to the pile on the cart. They were cheap, disposable, but they allowed Professor Oak to keep tally on all the Pokemon in his lab. Unfortunately they required manual collection in order to view the photos, which was Ash's and Gary's delightful job today. With a small investment Professor Oak could probably get a better system, but he was a bit old fashioned at times.

"Come on, Meowth got your tongue, eh, _Ashy-boy?"_

"Shut up, will you!" Ash snapped.

"Hey, calm down," Gary raised his hands defensively, "What's up with you? You've been so... edgy all week. Did something happen?"

"Yes, _he_ happened," Ash growled, yanking up another camera, .

Gary blinked, "He? Do you mean your dad? Did he do something?"

"Yes. He showed up."

Gary eyed Ash, "Wouldn't one consider that a good thing?"

Ash said nothing for a moment, "I guess you could say that, and maybe if he admitted that he was in the wrong I wouldn't mind, but the fact that he just shows up, and acts like nothing's happen... Arg! It is just _so_ annoying! He just makes himself at home, pretending that he was just on a small trip or something! Completely ignoring the fact that me and mom have been struggling to keep food on the table for years! What really get's to me that no one else in noticing this! They just accept that he's back, and ignore the fact that he abandoned my mom!"

Gary was very quiet after Ash's small rant, then finally said, "Well, at least he came back."

Ash turned around, surprised by the coldness and venom in Gary's tone. Startled by the sheer amount of jealousy, "... Gary?"

"People make mistakes, and forgiving them can be hard," Gary was shaking, "But at least he's making some effort. At least he came back to you and your mom after so long. _At least your parents haven't been ignoring your very existence from day one!"_

Ash blinked, "Gary-"

"Of course, who am I to barge in on parental matters? I'm sure you're so much more experienced, right Ash? Maybe it was hard on you when your dad left you when you were young, but do you know what's it like to watch your best friend go to his mother when he's hurt? Then going and asking your grandfather why you don't have a mother? Asking why everyone else had what they called parents?" Gary was looking at Ash with almost... a hatred, "Do you know what it's like to be told that you had parents, but they didn't care about you? That you were just a 'mistake'? _A freaking road block in their life?" _ Gary snarled, "That you were just dumped on your grandfather because it was _convenient_, easier, '_less complicated'. _Some unwanted item that could just be passed along and then forgotten about!"

"Gary..." Ash didn't know what to say.

"I never hated you Ash, but I merely ended our childhood friendship out of jealousy. I broke off connections with _all _my friends because it was hard to come to terms with that they were cared about and I wasn't. I only focused on getting stronger, after some vain hope that my parents would care, or at least notice me! It took me nearly two years of traveling and even more years of being friendless to realize how stupid I was," Gary panted, then he closed his eyes, "Look Ash, I'm sorry. Sorry for right now, and I'm sorry for how rude I was most of our lives, but I know that your dad is making an effort. Even if you don't go running to him, don't block him out."

With that Gary turned and left, taking the cart with the cameras with him, leaving Ash alone in the clearing.

* * *

><p>"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked as Ash paused in front of his house. Ash looked up at the small house, it was the first time he had been home when it was light that week. It was so strange looking at his house with a sense of discomfort.<p>

"Nothing, just... come on," Ash muttered, and continued towards the house.

Ethan and Delia looked up from their lunch as Ash entered, Ash shifted uncomfortably, then made a Beedrill-line for the stairs, but was held back by his mother's voice, "Well Ash, what brings you back so soon? You made it sound like you'd be out until late."

"... That was the plan, but the professor didn't have too many things for me to help out with today," Ash replied, pausing.

"Then come have some stew, you must be hungry. It's leftovers from last night, but it's still good, I'll heat some up," Delia nodded to the seat next to her, "I haven't seen you all week either."

Ash closed his eyes, knowing that he had no excuse to go up to his room, so he went sat down, avoiding his father's gaze. A mass of blue scales uncoiled in the corner of the dining room, and his father's Feraligatr looked at Ash curiously.

"So Ash," Ethan began awkwardly, as Delia stood up to get Ash some food, "You seem to hang out at the lab a lot, what do you do there?"

Ash was tempted not to say anything, but then replied simply, "I help out the Professor."

"That sounds interesting, like an internship?" Ethan asked.

"No," Ash didn't elaborate, just tapped his foot impatiently, but Ethan wasn't going to drop the conversation that easily.

"Like what then?" Ethan asked.

"Well, he takes care of my Pokemon for free, so its the least I could do for him. Besides, he's very kind to me my whole life, like a _real_ father to me," Ash said, still keeping his eyes glued to the table.

_That _made Ethan go quiet, and after a moment he said, "... I see."

Delia wasn't too pleased with this though, "_Ash," _She said in a warning tone.

"What? Isn't a father a male figure that is there and helps you out and gives advice? Sounds like Professor Oak to me, and I can't think of anyone else who fits _that _description," Ash said, glancing at Ethan for the first time.

Ethan said nothing, but simply stood up and took his dishes to the sink.

"Ash! That was very rude! What's wrong with you? You've never been like this before!" Delia shouted, startled by what Ash is saying.

"You know what else is rude? Leaving your wife and child to fend for themselves."

"Ash Richard Ketchum, that is enough!" Delia snapped, using his full name for the first time in years "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you apologize to your father right now!"

"What? Apologize for stating the truth? That's something I thought you'd never tell me to do that!" Ash stood up, anger entering his tone.

Pikachu slunk off Ash's shoulder, Ash had never talked back to his mother before, and he could tell that this wasn't going to end up pretty.

"_Ash-"_

"Delia, calm down," Ethan said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "When did fighting ever solve anything?"

"Calm down? I don't get angry much, but what he's doing is uncalled for and completely rude! Ash is going to apologize!" Delia huffed.

"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore," Ash retorted, "I won't be apologizing to anyone! Especially if they're the one that barged in on our life, expecting to be treated like one of the family!"

Ash wheeled around and stomped up the stairs, Pikachu behind him. He stormed into his room, slamming the door, barely missing Pikachu's tail. Ash panted heavily and collapse on the bed.

"You'd think yelling would make you feel better," Ash muttered, "But I feel angrier than before."

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's lap, nuzzling him gently. Ash gave him a small smile, although he didn't feel like it.

_Knock knock._

"Ash? Can I come in?" A voice asked quietly on the far side of the door. Ash's eyes narrowed, but he didn't reply. A minute passed in silence, then the door slid open.

Ethan entered the room, glancing around, eyes never quite landing on Ash. Silence hung between them, neither of them daring to break it.

"Are these badges all yours?" Ethan asked, pausing at Ash's eight badge cases, and Ash made a small grunt that Ethan took as a yes, "Very impressive, you must have quite a team of Pokemon. We should battle sometime."

"What do you want?" Ash growled.

Ethan sat down in the chair at Ash's desk, "Your mother was wrong. She claims that you don't hate me, but I think today's scene proved otherwise."

"Looks like you finally got something right."

"May I ask why?"

Ash glared at him. "_Why?_ I believe I already made that clear."

"You're upset about me being gone for ten years, and about the fact that I came back," Ethan replied, keeping his voice even.

"Do you even hear yourself? _Ten years!_ Then you just decide-"

Ethan cut him off, "Ash, I'm not here to convince you to like me or anything, but I want to talk to you about your mother."

"My mother?"

"Yes, like you she's very stressed, worried about you. After that episode downstairs she was crying, she understands that you are going through a hard time. She wants to help you but doesn't know how. I think how you spoke to her downstairs pushed her too far. I was your age once, and I know how you feel, but I think that you-"

"You know nothing about how I feel!" Ash shouted, "I can't make you leave the house, but get out of my room!"

Ethan stood up, "I think that you should apologize to her. I know she wants you to do the same for me, but I don't care if you do or not. I but I do care about Delia, she is under just as much pressure as you. I'm not saying to apologize, I'm saying to do it because Delia _needs_ it, she needs your strength Ash," He turned to leave, opening the door, but paused, "Your opinion about me is completely your own, but I do hope we can make up."

"Get out."

Ethan quietly shut the door behind him.

Ash sat there for a moment, shaking his head, "I can't stand it here, staying in Pallet. What was I thinking, taking a break from traveling?" Ash stood up and grabbed his backpack and some clothes.

"Pika?"

"We're leaving in the morning, we're heading back out on a journey."

"Pikapi..." Pikachu looked up at Ash, was this really the best choice? "Pikachu chu pika pika?"

"No, its not because of him. I just... I just want to get back to training!" Ash tossed a flashlight into his backpack, "... Though he may have something to do with it."

* * *

><p>Dinner was silent that night, tension rolling through the air like a mist. The sound of the silverware clinking against the plates and tables echoed in the dining room. Delia paused several times, like she wanted to speak, but she never said a word.<p>

Ethan clumsy fumbled over the flatware, and savored each bite of the boxed noodles. He would glance up every now and then, but made no motion to disturb the silence.

Ash's eyes never left his plate. He was frustrated, Ethan was right, he should apologize to Delia, but he didn't want to give Ethan the impression that he was listening to him. Ash shifted uncomfortably.

"I will be leaving tomorrow," He finally said.

Delia looked up at him, hesitated, "Leaving?"

"I'm going on another journey through Kanto."

Delia looked uncertain, "Um... Maybe you should wait... until things settle down?"

Ash didn't look at her, "That is one of the reasons why I'm going."

"Ash, I- Er- Please, running off isn't going to help anything. Honey... I'm sorry for how I treated you at lunch," Delia said, "I shouldn't have pushed you-"

"No. No, don't apologize. You didn't do anything," Ash said, "I should be the one apologizing."

Ethan got a small smile.

"But... I'm still leaving tomorrow. I just need to get out, I thought a break from traveling would help me, but I was wrong," Ash stood up, "Come on Pikachu," The small mouse jumped onto Ash's shoulder and they vanished upstairs.

"Well, that was an improvement," Ethan said, looking at Delia.

"Yes, but he shouldn't just be running off like that..." Delia muttered.

"I think its good for him," Ethan replied, "I remember my first journey, back when Feraligatr was just a Totodile. A journey is the best thing for a growing boy, and battling is a good way to relieve stress."

Delia began to clear away the table, and Ethan stood up to help her, "How's the leg?"

"The doctor said that it is completely healed," Ethan said, "He says its only stiff because I've been resting it. Once I get up and about it should loosen up and be as good as new."

Delia paused, thinking, "I have a idea."

Ethan smirked, "Last time you said that you wanted to free-fall off of my Togekiss, without any other flying-types."

"What are you talking about... Wait! That little comment? That was before Ash was even born! How do you even remember that?" Delia asked turning around in surprise, "Oh..." She stopped when she saw Ethan's face.

"Good memories was all I had left Delia, I remember a lot more than most people would bother too," Ethan whispered, in coughed, "Anyways... what was your idea?"

Delia looked down, "Well, Ash wants to go on a journey, you need to move your leg around, and I... I want to you two make up. I was thinking that maybe you could, well, go with Ash. On the journey."

"Delia, he wouldn't want that," Ethan said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I don't care, he just doesn't understand what you went through. He just needs a chance to see who you really are, not a man that left him. What better way than to go on a journey with him?" Delia said.

Ethan thought for a moment, "I would love to go with him. If you can convince him, I'll go."

* * *

><p>"Any sign of him?"<p>

"Doctor, we've manage to pick up a few Delta waves in southern Kanto, but they vanished before we could track them. But we're sure its him."

"Hmm... He cannot leave Kanto, he'll be nearly impossible to track if he does. Sent agents to monitor the borders."

"Docter... Perhaps we should let this one go. We have many other Delta specimens to work with-"

"Let this one go? Throw away ten years worth of research down the drain?"

"I was just suggesting-"

"Besides, Project 24E-D and his Pokemon are the only ones that managed stay sane after being exposed to the Delta waves. Except for when in Delta mode, of course. He is very valuable."

"Then sir, shouldn't we be putting our efforts in locating him instead of spying on the borders?"

"Violet, you know that he won't be able to keep his powers under control for long. He will expose himself with time. We just have to wait."

"Yes Doctor."

"Good. We must keep the Boss pleased."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews last chapter! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains a character from_ Pokemon Chronicles: Search for the Legend_. You might want to watch this episode before reading this chapter, but you don't have to, of course. But Silver's character will make much more sense if you do.**

* * *

><p><em>Black serpentine body.<em>

_Glowing golden delta._

_The dragon Pokemon hovering menacing overhead._

_Pain._

_Ethan struggled against his bonds, but he couldn't move. The Pokemon let out a roar as it released its energy. The green rays emitted from the glowing symbol on its head. The rays pounded into Ethan, into his Pokemon._

_Ethan gritted his teeth. _'Delia... Ash... I can hold on for them.'

/*/*/*/

_The man and the Braviary laid brutally beaten on the floor, dead. Blood on them, blood on the ground._

_Blood on Ethan's hands._

* * *

><p>Ethan bolted up in bed, cold sweat clinging to his skin. He look down at his hands, shaking.<p>

_It's over... It's over... You never have go back... You never have to look back..._

He shook his head, _But how can I ignore all that I've done though?_

Delia had woken up, "Ethan, are you okay?" She yawned, sitting up, and Ethan shifted his gaze to her, he was paler than a ghost-type, taking quick, shallow breaths.

"I- don't know..." His green eyes darted around the room, trying to take everything, "It's over," He muttered, voice quivering.

"Oh Ethan..." Delia muttered, "What did they do to you?" He looked at her again.

"It's not what they did, its what they made me do..."

* * *

><p>"Um... Ethan? Can you come downstairs?" Delia called up, "Door's for you..."<p>

Ethan paused, setting the box down on the attic floor, it was his second day of raiding the attic, in hopes of finding some of his old belongings. Luckily Delia hadn't thrown out too much, only moving things to the attic. Although several things had been sold in order for Delia to keep the house, but Ethan didn't mind that.

"Is something wrong?" Ethan called downstairs, uneasy about Delia's tone.

"No... Not really..." Delia replied.

Ethan grabbed several of his reclaimed items, most of them suited for traveling, and climbed down the ladder. He was going to be leaving on a journey with Ash tomorrow, and didn't want to cause a hold up. Ethan shuttered as he remembered the conversation between Ash and Delia as she proposed her plan of Ethan joining him on his travels. That had _not_ ended peacefully, and Ethan was still surprised on how Delia had gotten the boy to say yes.

Ethan looked at Delia as he came downstairs, she was shifting uncomfortably by the front door. Standing in the doorway was a man, largely built with wild gray hair and small black eyes. A familiar Chikorita sat on his shoulder, a scar running down by one of its eyes.

The man let out a hearty laugh, "Long time no see, Squirt!"

Ethan blinked, "Silver?"

The man laughed again, nodding.

Ethan stared at his childhood rival, the spunky Chikorita was there like usual, and Silver's once red hair was now gray, most likely from stress rather than age. Silver looked more rugged than usual, an unshaven face and sunken eyes. His hair was tangled with two small twigs and dirt clinging to it.

"Looks like you've finally come back to your roost, eh, Squirt?" Silver asked, laughing, "I swung by a few years back, but your pretty little wife here says you ran out on her! What brought back? Her cooking?" Another hearty laugh echoed through the room.

Delia gave Ethan a pleading look.

"What brings you here Silver?" Ethan asked a bit harshly.

"What? Can't I visit an old friend?" Silver asked.

"Friend is a strong word."

Silver frowned, "Meh, so we had a few rough spots as kids. Don't tell me your still bitter about me choosing Chikorita."

Ethan sighed, "No, I am not bitter about that, but you did not choose Chikorita, you stole her."

Silver chuckled, "Stole? Don't put me that low Squirt. I skillfully entered the lab and selected the Pokemon while the professor wasn't looking," Silver looked at the Chikorita on his shoulder, smiling.

"That, Silver, is stealing," Ethan replied. He studied his former rival, of all the times for him to show up... _Wait, perhaps this isn't as bad as I thought..._

"Poor Ethan," Silver cooed, "Bound by these laws. Me and Ree live a life of adventure, while you tie yourself down with family and government."

Delia looked at Ethan, still pleading. He didn't blame her... Silver wasn't exactly a gentleman.

"You have strange friends," A new voice said, and everyone turned to watch Ash come down the stairs. The fourteen-year-old coldly swept into the kitchen, claiming a bagel and several berries before sitting at the table, ignoring the adults.

"Well," Silver said, "Look's like this little squirt has grown," Silver studied Ash, and Ash looked back at Silver. Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder, glancing between his trainer and the adults, "Hope you've been treating him well Ethan," Silver continued, "Don't want him to turn bitter and end up like me," Silver laughed louder than ever, Ash gave him a strange look, then continued his breakfast.

"You have my full permission to stay out of my personal life, Silver. Now either state why you're here, or get out," Ethan said, crossing his arms, annoyance entering his tone.

Silver turned back to Ethan, "Sheesh, you're no fun. I simply wanted to tell you that I managed to compete one of my life goals, but I guess you're too serious to care about that."

Ethan's eyes widened, and he paled, "You've- your father- you k-" Ethan stuttered, and Silver cut him off.

"No, not that one," Silver growled, "But I will get him someday, I won't rest until his filthy blood is on my hands!"

"Chik-a!" The Chikorita added, giving her trainer a determined looked. Ash looked up at Silver, startled by the sudden bloodthirst in his voice. Delia gave Ethan worried look, then glanced at Ash.

"But I finally got to battle Moltres!" Silver continued as if the reactions had never happened, "My Salamence put up a good fight, but Moltres got him in the end. It was an awesome battle, right up there with that battle you had with Ho-oh. It was Moltres that gave me hope when I was young, if it weren't for her I wouldn't be where I am today."

Ethan looked at Silver in interest, and relief, "You battled Moltres? That's amazing Silver. Perhaps you should, well, settle down-"

"Nice try Squirt," Silver chuckled, "I will hunt down my father if its the last thing I do. I'll have my revenge, you can't stop me, and you know that," Silver glanced at Delia and Ash, "Looks like they take after you, soft hearts," Silver redirected his stare to Ethan, "I have a question for you. Have you seen any Rocket around lately?"

Ethan hesitated, "I'm not going to give you any information that will lead to the death of your father, no matter what he did to you."

"Wait, Rocket? Like, Team Rocket?" Ash broke in.

"Bingo!" Silver said, nodding at Ash, "Nasty folk, seen any boy?"

Ash snorted, "I've practically seen them every day since the start of my journey four years ago," He thought for a moment, "Well, they quit following me about..." He glanced at Pikachu, "Six months ago?"

"Wait," Ethan interjected, a hardness entering his voice, "Are you saying that Team Rocket has been _following you?"_

Ash glared at his father, "Why would you care? But yes, just a couple of field agents, nothing to worry about."

"_Nothing to worry about?"_ Ethan shouted, "You've been followed around by Team Rocket, this is very-"

"Ethan, calm down," Delia spoke for the first time, "I've seen them, they are not a threat."

He whipped around, "_Not a threat?! _Delia, Team Rocket is- they're-" He was quivering.

"You're little wife is right," Silver said, "Field agents are no threat. I usually let them live. Grunts and field agents are like Ratata, just annoying. It's the scientist and admins you need to watch out for," Silver plucked a Pecha berry from the fruit basket, "But field agents are nothing, two tried to capture Moltres before I had my epic battle with her, but some little half-pint with a Pikachu helped me out with them. I wouldn't worry about your little squirt."

Ethan said nothing.

"How 'bout a battle?" Silver asked, "It's been quite a few years since we've had one."

Ethan sighed, knowing that Silver wouldn't leave without a battle, but he knew this was also a way to get Silver out of his house, "Fine, Feraligatr, return!" Ethan aimed a Pokeball at Feraligatr, who was curled up in the kitchen, his new favorite spot. The Big Jaw Pokemon didn't even twitched as he was recalled, and Ethan turned and walked outside without another word, Silver right behind him.

"So Ethan's friend is a murderer, eh?" Ash coldly, "Now I _really_ want to go on a journey with him," He snorted, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Ash," Delia paused, "Silver is a... an... 'interesting'... man. And he and your father are not friends. They were former rivals..." Delia trailed off, "The only reason they get along is because, as you've probably seen, is because both him and your father hate Team Rocket, and they disbanded a powerful faction of them in Johto a while back."

"Yep, and that man still said that he wanted to kill someone."

Delia turned to face him, "Don't take Silver seriously. Let's just say his father wasn't the best person out there, and due to the way he was raised Silver caused him to view that crime wasn't a bad thing, Silver is just a broken person that believes that he wants revenge," Delia thought for a moment, then pointed to the door, "You once told me that Pokemon battles let you understand each other, so go watched theirs, see if you learn anything about them."

Her tone left no room for argument, so Ash headed out after the two rivals. They were in the empty field across from Ash's house, Feraligatr and Chikorita standing in a battle stance.

"Feraligatr," Ethan called uneasily, "Take this, you know, gently."'

"Gently? Hah! We don't like easy Squirt, Ree, use Wring Out!" Silver ordered.

The Chikorita sprang into the air, two vines appearing from her neck. The vines shot towards Feraligatr, wrapping around him, and tightly squeezing him. Feraligatr gritted his teeth, but seemed unconcerned.

"Break free, and use Ice Punch," Ethan said, and with a sudden burst of strength, Feraligatr ripped the vines off, causing the Chikorita to yelp, retracting her vines. Feraligatr charged at the Chikorita, his fist surrounded in a harsh light, and struck Ree in her side.

"Come on Ree! Get up and show him who's the boss! Leaf Storm!"

"Chika!" Chikorita whipped her leaf around, and dozens of razor sharp leaves began to form, and then she launched the barrage of leaves at Feraligatr. He grunted as he was hit, sliding back from the force.

"Fissure."

Feraligatr smirked, claws glowing brown. He slammed them into the ground. The earth opened up as they hit, creating a gaping chasm in the ground, which began to progress towards Chikorita. Her eyes widened, and she leapt out of the way, and the earth resealed itself, rocks and dirt creaking back into place.

"Really Squirt? A one-hit knock-out attack? Where's your sense of adventure and battle!?" Silver called, "Use Double-Edge!"

"Rita!" Chikorita began to glow, and she charged at Feraligatr. Feraligatr braced himself, flexing his stone-gray claws.

Ethan closed his eyes, moving his fingers slightly. Something within Ash stirred, causing him to shiver. "Dodge to the left, use Sandstorm, then Crush Claw," Ethan ordered, his eyes still shut.

The Big Jaw Pokemon flung itself aside right as Chikorita charged pass, causing her to smash into a rock instead. She let out a whimper of pain, wheeling around to come at Feraligatr again.

Feraligatr had slashed his claws into the earth, and a huge sandstorm was whipped up around them, slamming into Chikorita, the sand grinding against her skin and filling her eyes, blinding her, "CHIKA!"

Ash squinted his eyes, and Pikachu crawled into the hood on his jacket as the edges of the sandstorm reached them. A slight glow could be seen from within the storm, Crush Claw, and a yelp from Chikorita as the attack hit.

"Squirt, the sandstorm will hurt your Pokemon as well!" Silver cried, "Chikorita, use Light Screen!"

Ash felt the strange stirring feeling within him again, Ash touched his chest, trying to figure out what it was.

"She's behind you!" Ethan called, "Ice Punch!"

_Wait..._ Ash thought, _This feeling... its aura!_

Another cry could be heard from Chikorita as the Ice Punch hit.

_But I'm not doing anything with my aura... why am I sensing it?_

"I've had enough of this! Use Sunny Day!" Silver cired, and a golden beam of energy was fired up from the sandy tornado, and with a sudden burst of light, the sandstorm halted, crashing to the ground, "Now Solarbeam!"

Ash squinted his eyes again as the sunlight intensified, and Chikorita absorbed the energy, firing a green beam at Feraligatr. For the first time in the battle, Feraligatr seemed to be taking a good chunk of damage, groaning as the force knocked him to the ground.

Ethan opened his eyes, he didn't seem to notice the sand in his hair and clothes, "Earthquake," He said, sand falling from his hair into his eyes, but he seemed unconcerned. He was slightly hunched over, eyes focused on the battle, as if it were he that was battling.

Ash had seen people battle like this before, imaging themselves in the place of the Pokemon, giving them a better feel of the battle, but he didn't recall his father battling like this before.

Now that Ash thought about it, he couldn't recall any memories of his father battling. The few clear memories of his father was the time he helped out Professor Oak at summer camp, assisting the kids with ridding a Rapidash, a faded memory of a picnic, several scattered camping trips, and of course, the night he left.

Ash furrowed his brow as he attempted to remember anything, but all he could find was the few scattered discussions his mom had had with him about Ethan. "_Dad will be back real soon, don't worry,"_ and such.

Chikorita stumbled as the Earthquake hit her, she seemed to he really weak. Feraligatr trembled with excitement as he sensed this, springing towards her, with a gleam in his eyes that made Ash shiver.

"Activate into Waterfall!" Ethan called, and Feraligatr's eyes began to glow green.

"What in the world," Ash muttered, staring in surprise was Feraligatr became surrounded with a bright white light. The sheer power radiating from Feraligatr was blinding.

Feraligatr summoned a column of water, that surrounding him, and them he slammed into Chikorita with the Waterfall attack. Ash cringed as he heard a _rip,_ the Chikorita was flung back, and Silver ran forward, catching the Leaf Pokemon before she hit the ground.

"Ree, you okay girl?" Silver asked, looking down at the Chikorita. His eyes widened, her skin on her side had torn, and a small stream of blood was flowing, "Return," Silver said, pulling out a Pokeball, returning her to pause the bleeding.

"Feraligatr!" Ethan yelled, "I told not to battle like that!"

The green glow in Feraligatr's eyes was gone, along with the white glow surrounding his body. The Big Jaw Pokemon shrank back, holding its head down in shame.

"It's not his fault!" Ash yelled, standing up. Ethan and Silver turned towards him, surprised to see him there. Pikachu claimed Ash's shoulder as he approached the adults. Sand fell from Ash's hair and clothes as he stormed towards them, "You're the trainer! You're the one that gave him orders to attack! Blame yourself, not him!"

"I-" Ethan stuttered, and he sighed, turning towards Silver, "I'm sorry, I should've been more careful. I got caught up in the moment."

"Nah, don't worry about it Squirt," Silver said, "Just a little cut, Ree's been in worse shape. I'll get her taken care of."

Ethan quivered, thinking. He studied Silver then sighed again, "Ash, go inside," He stated, "I need to talk to Silver, alone."

Ash glared at him for a moment, "I'm going to the lab," He said, wheeling around and heading towards Oak's.

"Stubborn kid," Ethan muttered as Ash stormed off.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Silver asked, releasing a Salamence from a Pokeball, "Cause I'm on low time, Squirt."

"Early you said you wanted information about Team Rocket. I have information about them, but I want something in return," Ethan said, turning to Silver, with almost a dark look in his eyes.

Silver frowned, "I have a feeling the favor you want in return is something your laws would prohibit."

"Perhaps. Are you willing to do it?"

"Depends on what you want, Squirt, and what information you have. But just keep in mind, I'll probably be willing to do what favor you want, but now that I know that you have information, I will get it from you, one way or another. But I'll play nice with you, for now."

Ethan raised an eyebrow, "A threat and a white flag at the same time."

"You know how I am Ethan."

Ethan sighed for a third time, "Yes, yes I do."

* * *

><p>"Another journey Ash?" Professor Oak asked, nearly chuckling as he unlocked the door to the Pokemon storaged room, "You're going to wear your feet to stubs before you're eighteen!"<p>

Ash didn't say anything for a moment, "Let's just say that I can't stand being cooped up," Ash looked over all of his Pokeballs, whch were neatly lined up. He began selecting a few, "I'm going to be training up a few of my older Pokemon on this trip, let them get a feel for battling again," Ash paused, looking at Pikachu, "You'll be going of course."

"Pika!" Pikachu nuzzled Ash's cheek, and a small smile flickered on Ash's face.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur cried, running from Professor Oak's side, then tackling Ash to the ground as he reached for Bayleef's Pokeball, "Saur!" He waved his vines around excitedly.

"Bulbasaur?" Ash asked, startled. The Seed Pokemon stared at Ash intently, "... Do you want to go with me?"

"Saur!" He nodded, hopping off of Ash. Ash sat up, glancing at Bulbasaur, then at the professor.

"Err... Professor, would that be okay? I know that Bulbasaur helps you out here a lot..." Ash asked uncertainly, standing.

Professor Oak reached into his lab coat pocket, pulling out a Pokeball, handing it to Ash, "Bulbasaur is your Pokemon Ash. Yes, he's been a huge help, and I'm quite fond of him, but I managed to run this lab before you caught him, so I could do it again," Professor Oak smiled, "Besides, if he wants to go, then who am I to hold him back?"

Bulbasaur bounded over to Oak, rubbing his head against his leg, then dashed back to Ash's side, "Thank you, Professor."

"Do you know who else you're taking on this journey?"

"Yep," Ash said, holding up the four Pokeballs he'd selected, "I thought about this last night, though I was going to take Bayleef for my fifth one, but I'll do Bulbasaur instead. Come on out guys!"

Four bright flashes of light filled the room as he opened up the Pokeballs, and four Pokemon joined them.

"Swel!" Swellow cried, stretching his wings.

"Scrag!" Scraggy's lose skin fell down, and he quickly grabbed it, pulling it back up.

"Lava!" Quilava ignited his flames.

"Bui bui!" Buizel called, curling his paws into fists.

Bulbasaur and Pikachu quickly join the ranks, lining up, looking up at Ash. Ash smiled, kneeling down so he was at eye level, "You guys ready for another adventure?"

Professor Oak smiled as the Pokemon cheered in excitement, and ran over to Ash. Even when they weren't battling, his Pokemon were still in perfect sync with Ash. Ash spoke with the Pokemon some more, smiling, then returned five of them to their Pokeballs, and Pikachu leaped onto his shoulder.

"Professor, thank you so much for everything," Ash said, standing up, "I'll be leaving early tomorrow, so I probably won't see you until I get back. If the local Pokemon get out of control just call me and I'll send Bulbasaur back."

"I'm sure the Pokemon will be just fine, just enjoy the journey," Professor Oak hesitated, "And... be good to your father."

A shadow crossed Ash's face, "Sure," He said coolly, and he turned, exiting the lab without another word.

Somewhere upstairs Oak heard a door slam, Gary's room.

* * *

><p>Iris took a deep breath. She could do this. This is what she wanted.<p>

"Iris-san?" A voice asked, and Iris jerked her head up. A young women stood in the doorway. She had short black hair and dark brown eyes. A Whismur was perched on her shoulder, and a long burnt cloak hung off her shoulders, "It's time."

Iris stood up, "Of course, Zinnia."

The Lorekeeper of the Draconids smiled, "Trust me my Unovan cosin," Zinnia said, "My people will welcome you, especially one who has seen the great Lady Rayquaza."

A shudder ran through Iris as she recalled her experience in Johto, after her battle with Clair and when she had caught her Gible. As she watched the mighty Rayquaza fly off towards Honnen, and how she had decided to follow it.

Iris shifted her gaze back to the Lore Keeper. Meeting Zinna in Hoenn had been a real eye opener, but what was next to come would probably be the biggest thing Iris would ever do.

Iris glanced by at her Pokemon. Dragonite and Excadrill gave her a confident nod, Emolga was perched on Gabite's head. Fraxure stood next to her, for he could no only longer ride in her hair as he did when he was an Axew. Her newly hatched Tyrunt, a gift from Zinnia, was chewing on Fraxure's armoured leg.

"Let's do this," Iris said, eyes gleaming. Zinnia draped a traditional ceremonial robe over Iris's shoulders, and nodded approvingly.

"We must fly, recall your Pokemon."

"Everyone, return," Iris said, recalling all of her Pokemon, then slipped the Pokeballs to the hidden pocket in her sleeve. It felt strange to not have Axew in her hair, but she shrugged it off and she followed Zinnia out of the cave.

Zinnia released a Salamence from a Pokeball. The proud Dragon Pokemon took deep breath, looking at his trainer expectantly. Zinnia mounted the dragon-type, then offered a hand to Iris to help to climb on.

Iris settled behind Zinnia, and Salamence opened his wings and flew into the air without waiting for an order. Iris closed her eyes, enjoying the strong heart beat that raced through the dragon's body, and the heavy flapping of his wings. It was certainly easier than riding Dragonite, who wasn't too keen on giving rides.

Iris placed a hand on Salamence's side and his feelings raced into Iris's mind. The dragon-type was please to be flying, but she sense that it was cautious. Iris pulled her hand away, her ability with dragon-types was increasing every day, but she was afraid of her new-found strength.

"I am very amazed," Zinnia said, raising her voice to be heard above the wind, "With proper training you'll be an amazing Lore Keeper, Iris."

Iris looked at Zinnia, still wondering if Zinnia was right about her potential.

* * *

><p><strong>So Iris is introduced into the story, along with Zinna (She's from the Delta Episode in the ORAS games), and Silver. Silver is a combination a of Silver from the Pokemon Chronicles episode, and from the rival Silver in game in Pokemon Gold and Silver. If you haven't noticed yet, Ethan is loosely based on the playable character in the Gold and Silver games, with my own twist, of course.<strong>

**So we may not see much of Silver for a while, but he will play an important role later in the story, along with Iris.**


End file.
